


enough

by gurobaby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurobaby/pseuds/gurobaby
Summary: there are a lot of things jaemin's friends don't know.





	enough

there are a lot of things jaemin’s friends don’t know.

they don’t know about way that jeno stares at him during classes and doesn’t look away, even when jaemin catches him looking and blushes hard.

they don’t know about the way that jaemin smiles when he finds little squares of paper in his locker, signed “love, j” and only for his eyes to see.

they don’t know about the unrushed kisses in the janitor’s closet at the end of the hall, jaemin sitting neatly in jeno’s lap as jeno presses slow kisses down his jaw and on every one of his knuckles.

they don’t know about the urgent kisses when they aren’t sure they’re alone but they can’t wait anymore, jaemin clutching tightly to jeno’s bicep as jeno wraps his arms around jaemin’s waist and holds him tight.

they don’t know about the way that jeno flattens his tongue against jaemin’s neck as he writhes underneath him, eyes fluttering shut as jeno sucks little red marks here and there, then flying open as he presses on them teasingly, making jaemin whine.

they don’t know that jaemin can take control, too.

they don’t know how jaemin crawls over jeno, pressing kisses here and there and leaving bites all over his chest before moving back up and kissing jeno on the mouth until he forgets his name.

they don’t know that sometimes jaemin gets selfish and pins jeno down on the bed, staring down at him with so much adoration in his eyes that it’s _jeno’s_ turn to blush.

they don’t know how jeno whispers “ _i really really like you_ ” in jaemin’s ear when they’re laying tangled up together on the sofa, not a millimeter of space between them but still not nearly close enough.

they don’t know that jaemin whispers back _“i like you so so so much”_ and nuzzles his face into jeno’s shoulder.

they don’t know that it’s not long before it becomes “ _i love you_.”

there are a lot of things that jeno’s friends don’t know.

 

but the two of them do, and it’s enough.


End file.
